viajé al pasado, y ahora que?
by Alpha.21
Summary: (TN) viaja al año 853, tratando de conocer lo que sucede en ese mundo y el peligro que hay mas allá, presencia una espantosa situacion frente a sus ojos, prometiendo exterminar al peligro junto a sus nuevos amigos, floreciendo un romance, descubriendo que ella es importante en ese mundo, en ese lugar, tratando lo mas pronto posible de volver junto a su familia del 2013


**Hola sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fic "viajé al pasado, ahora que?!" :D, Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece D: si me perteneciera haría esta historia la verdadera! :3 dadfasdas aers… pongámonos serias, me encanta este anime/manga, verán, tuve un sueño que es esta misma historia y me desperté de golpe y me levante de mi cama en busca de una libreta rápidamente para escribir lo que había soñado y no se me olvidase xD… es raro a la vez pero a varios de mis amigos les encantó y los volví locos incluso se aburrieron algunos u.u espero les guste, es la primera vez que hago un fic! Dejen sus comentarios :D los espero ;)**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero les guste! :3**

**La alarma me despierta de golpe, fue la centésima vez que desee en mi vida que el despertador desapareciera a otra dimensión o algo que impresionase….. intenté abrir los ojos pero los rayos de sol no me lo permiten, quería seguir durmiendo pero la alarma volvió a sonar haciendo que saltara de la cama y mi corazón saltara al mismo tiempo, mi rostro completo lo entierro en mi almohada, no me importaba la respiración que se necesitaba en ese momento, yo solo quiero dormir, me doy media vuelta quedando boca arriba de mi cama, abriendo mis ojos lentamente logró ver el primer paisaje del dia, la montaña, llena de césped, los rayos de luz penetraban mi cuarto por completo entonándolo un color naranja**

**-(tn)!, baja a desayunar llegaras tarde- gritaba mi madre agitada, se notaba que estaba atendiendo a mi padre y a mis 2 hermanos **

**-mmm….- Me levanto de mi cama, como siempre con el pie derecho, estirándome como cualquier grandioso dia, casi sin recordar que hoy dia tenía que exponer en clases talento de voz… bueno… mi familia dice que canto de maravilla, pero típica familia que te mient para no hacerte sentir mal, yo canto bien pero no soy una experta haciéndolo, eso es lo que creo y estoy en lo correcto, la verdad, esto no va bien…**

**Me alisté, hice mi bolso, y bajé por las escaleras con mis dos manos ocupadas peinándome**

**-buenos días! -dije y todos al parecer repetían las mismas palabras "buenos días", los miro extrañada a todos como todos los días y tomo asiento en mi puesto de siempre, y comencé a preparar mi desayuno.**

**-Aah!, (tn) me ayudas con mi tarea de Matematicas?**

**-mmm?…. Ahora no puedo Tom, estoy ocupada –dije preparándome una tostada ignorándolo por completo, con unas ganas de no hacer nada en este momento, que se las arreglé el! Porque debo ayudarlo, por algo le enseñan en la escuela! Se que se suena de parte egoísta, pero… así fue mi otro hermano conmigo… aah!.. si… el mayor y egoísta.**

**-Pero no estas haciendo nada- decía con una cara inocente, insistiendo que le ayudaran pero yo no le miraba, estaba mas interesada en mi tostada**

**-Tom!, yo te ayudo!-se escuchaba a los lejos, dando paso a la cocina**

**-pff… si claro- dije riendo…**

**-El intentar ayudar a los demás no es para que te rias (tn) sabes que Zack es mas inteligente que tu.-Decía mi padre, bueno el es un psicólogo profesional que me ha enseñado varias cosas al razonar, no es que yo no tenga idea al razonar pero gracias a eso conozco muy bien a la gente humana y…tenía razón como siempre.**

**-L…Lo siento -dije avergonzada**

**- no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo a la que corrigen aquí es a ti-dijo riendo Zack y le di un golpe en el hombro. Bueno Zack era mi hermano mayor y Tom mi hermano menor, mi madre era doctora hacía su trabajo muy bien, y a mi y mis hermanos nos enseña cosas de primero auxilios, creo que me dedicare a eso, al igual que mi madre, me gusta ayudar y acudir a la gente y mejor si mi madre me enseña cada dia mas dándome la oportunidad de saber ese tipo de cosas, cuando se presente el dia y así demostrarlo y llevarlo a cabo, ya me volví experta en esto y como dije, mi padre es un psicólogo profesional que nos ayuda a mi y mis hermanos a llevar a cabo nuestras palabras, pensar antes de hablar como principal, y no opinar al azar. **

**Vivimos en un cerro lleno de arboles, a nosotros nos encanta la naturaleza, no, la amamos, nos molesta mucho la contaminación lumínica, y la degradación de los suelos, todo eso nos enfurece por eso vivimos rodeados de naturaleza, poder ver las estrellas sin ningún estorbo alguno, eso es bello.**

**-aah.. (tn), mañana te vas de campo con tus amigos cierto?-decia mi madre preocupada**

**-*asentí con la cabeza* no pude contestarle ya que tenía mi tostada en la boca, y tragué rápidamente - solo es una noche no te preocupes de eso- le dije sonriendo para que me dejara ir, mis padres son muy sobreprotectores no me dejan ir a ningún lado, salvo la escuela (sola) por supuesto- bueno es hora de que me vaya- dije terminando de desayunar**

**-ve con tus hermanos- insistía mi padre.**

**-Esta bien- asentí, luego de 5 minutos ya estábamos listos para partir a la escuela **

**-Nos vamos –decíamos al mismo tiempo y partimos.**

**En clases, como casi todos los días llego temprano, pero no esta vez, a Tom se le ocurre ir al baño y como siempre haciéndome sentir vergüenza ajena, todo el camino a la escuela, haciéndome llegar tarde. **

**-Disculpe, profesor! –dije agotada entrando al salón**

**-Toma asiento (tn)-me dijo serio**

**-si.-dije demasiado nerviosa, todos me estaban mirando y mis amigos se reian al verme llegar tarde por primera vez, tomé asiento lo mas rápido que pude.**

**Todo el dia no fue para nada entretenido, unos compañeros como siempre disfrutaban molestándome, pero los ignoraba, mis amigos/as y yo estábamos planeando el día de campo, que se realizará mañana, estamos todos muy ansiosos sabemos que la pasaremos increíble, nos organizamos, Ben, llevara 2 carpas y cada uno debe llevar su saco de dormir, como yo no tengo una, Ana me prestara uno suyo, Ana, aparte de llevar mi saco de dormir también, llevará la comida, todo tipo de comida, me causa gracia saber que una de mis mejores amigas come en exceso y no engorda, Daniel, llevará todo lo útil, linternas, cosas para la fogata y algunos implementos, y Alice no llevara nada solo ira y disfrutara al igual que yo jajaja, estamos todos seguros que la pasaremos increíble, las horas pasaban, y llego la hora de mi evaluación de canto, el profesor piensa que tengo una voz angelical, que logra relajarte en los momentos complicados al igual que al estilo libre, dándote animo y alegrarte el dia, le agradecí por su cumplido, me pongo de pie y camino en dirección al pizarrón, en frente de toda la clase y… comencé a cantar, sonaba como cualquier principio, desafinado, sentía como mis cuerdas comenzaban a vibrar en un todo agudo y a la vez grabe, habían notas difíciles ya que tenía que alzar mi voz y eso hace que se me canse la garganta. No me cavia en la cabeza el hecho de que la mayoría valore mi voz, pero no a mí, bueno eso es la maldita lógica….. al finalizar sintiendo el vaivén de mi voz la verdad….. no se que paso pero, no me interesa en ver como les pareció a mis compañeros, no me importaba, prefiero desaparecer y no ser criticada todo el tiempo por personas que no tienen el derecho, pero fue todo distinto a lo que yo pensaba varios me admiran ahora en este mismo momento, fue todo un excito debo admitirlo, todos quedaron sorprendidos, y yo como siempre al borde de desmayarme debido a los nervios, cuando el profesor dió finalizada la evaluación fui a mi asiento tratando de olvidar todo pero debo admitir ERA IMPOSIBLE no lo podía creer.**

**-creo… que se cantar-susurré**

**-ooh!.. si que sabes -me abrazó Ben alborotándome todo mi cabello**

**-aagh!, deja mi cabello en paz-dije entre risas**

**-(tn), jaja en la fogata mañana prometes hacer un show?, pero porfavor que sea divertido- Daniel como siempre directo, eso es lo que me gusta de el, la canción fue aburrida según el, pero igual me felicitó, y como siempre Ana y Alice se lanzaron encima de mi.**

**El dia acabó, mañana era Sabado, el dia del campamento junto a mis mejores amigos!, estaba tan ansiosa que no podía dormir D:**

**-Esto me traerá problemas- me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras.**

**-por aquí deben estar- dije en busca por unas pastillas de mi madre que son para el dolor de cabeza pero tienen un medicamento que te hace dormir profundamente- debe estar por aquí- dije buscando por los cajones de la cocina, -aah!- los hallé, alfín los encontré después de 15 minutos, estaba agotada, me acerque a la ventana que había en la cocina y miré el lugar donde acamparíamos, era a 2 montañas de mi hogar (no mucho quizás, ya estoy acostumbrada a caminar por esos lugares) en ese mismo lugar ocurrirá la entretención mañana- bueno… ahí es donde pasaré la noche- dicho esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió todo tu cuerpo, dejándote paralizada, no quitabas la vista de aquella montaña totalmente, abrias tus ojos de par en par, y algo no te permitía quitar la vista de ese lugar, y el mas mínimo movimiento te daba pánico causa del escalofrío. **

**Subiste rápidamente, no querías recordar esa ventana, esa vista, la que causó tu escalofrío, pero algo incomodo comenzó a sentirse, sentiste una mínima emoción dentro de tu estomago… no le diste importancia alguna. Y dormiste profundamente con una preocupación que te invadía.**

**Al siguiente dia, como cualquier otro, fue esperada la alarma como siempre que me hizo saltar nuevamente, en verdad quiero que desaparezca…..**

**-(tn)! …. Ya vístete, tus amigos vendrán pronto por ti! –Gritaba mi madre desde abajo**

**-mm…. No quie..ro- dije adormilada, me movía lentamente en mi cama de un lado para otro, tratando de sacudirme y despertar, pero sin darme cuenta llegue a caerme de la cama de golpe – auch… -dije con los ojos semi-abiertos, me puse de pie, caminando tambaleada -….- Me mire al espejo, y luego mire la ventana, otra vez ese escalofrío, pero no le di importancia y me dirijo al baño a lavarme. **

**Despues de 20 minutos en el baño, me encontré con Zack al parecer esperaba en la puerta.**

**-tch!... tu si que eres una dama- dijo sarcásticamente**

**-aah?...-dije interrogante**

**-como te demoras 20 minutos?-dijo sin lógica alguna**

**-s..solo me arreglo….. que tiene eso?**

**-mama también se arregla y demora menos de 5 minutos y aun así es mas lida que tu!-dijo burlante**

**-ya cállate- dije haciéndolo aun lado empujándolo- cuando dejarás de molestarme, algún dia desapareceré y te arrepentirás de todo idiota!-dije esas palabras sin pensar, no tenía idea de mi acto recientemente, noté a Zack mirándome de manera extrañada y voltee mi rostro para dejar de sentir pena a causa de mis palabras, y bajar rápidamente…**

**-espera…**

**-ahora que?! –dije enojada**

**-…te vez bien-dijo pasivamente mirando el suelo**

**-aah?...- dije sin tener idea de lo que decía**

**-solo… cuídate, no le veo el motivo para que te maquilles o arregles-dijo con un motivo esas palabras, podía entenderlas… acaso trataba de protegerme?**

**-por dios! No te preocupes, yo se cuidarme y lo sabes–dije guiñándole un ojo sonriendo**

**-mm…? Enana –dijo burlante- nos vemos recuerda cuidarte.**

**-ajjaja oye!-dije y se da vuelta oírme- te quiero!**

**-yo también… siempre lo he hecho! Ja!-dijo volteándose-siempre….- esas fueron sus palabras, y sentí que esas palabras fueron las mas especiales que salen directamente de el…. Un nudo en mi garganta se formó repentinamente sintiendo como me asfixiaba en los pensamientos, pero mis pensamientos comenzaron a interrogarme en un dos por tres… no quise pensarlo, tenía el presentimiento de siempre, que significaba algo malo, repentinamente me sacan de mis pensamientos. **

**-(tn)! –dijo Tom lanzándose en mi abrazándome**

**-Ahh!.. Tom! –dije riendo, tratando de atraparlo y lo logré**

**-oye…. Te vas?-dijo con sus ojitos cristalizados**

**-si.**

**-y…. por cuanto tiempo-dijo aun mas triste**

**-ajaja Tom, vuelvo mañana al anochecer-dije abrazándolo aun mas- ya verás que el tiempo pasara rápido y me verás devuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**- (tn) prometes que volveras?**

**-ehh?-esa pregunta me resulto difícil de contestar- cla…. Claro que… si**

**-en serio?-dijo riendo- gracias!... oye!**

**-mm?-me despertó de mis pensamientos**

**-te quiero! –dijo afirmando dándome un beso en la frente riéndose**

**-Tom….. –dije mirándolo, y sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, arrastrándose por mis mejillas**

**-eeh?-dijo Tom preocupado- (tn) porque lloras? Dije algo malo?**

**-aah?... no! No… claro que no! –dije abrazándolo, no se porque pero solo quería aprovechar ese momento y abrazarlo el tiempo que quisiera.-te quiero- dije apretándolo mas y mas sintiendo como mi pequeño hermano me daba caricias en mi cabello.**

**-(TN)!, tus amigos están aquí-gritó mi madre arruinándome por completo el momento que tenía con Tom y de repente Zack sale del baño desafiante y baja rápidamente.**

**-Ya voy!-grite- vamos?... me acompañas abajo? **

**-claro! –dijo riéndose**

**Bajo para reencontrarme con mis amigos que estaban junto a mi madre, y noté que mi madre que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-aah!... hola! Ben, Ana, Daniel, Alice! –dije abrazándolos**

**-como estas!, estas lista para la diversión?- dijo Ben**

**-pff –dijo Zack, llamando la atención de todos**

**-aah?... ocurre algo Zack?- le interrogó mi madre.**

**-No! Nada…- dijo mirando a Ben de manera desafiante**

**-bueno… nos vamos?-dije tratando de sacarlos y no arruinar el momento **

**-ok!- asintieron todos y se despidieron de mi madre, mientras no dejaba de observarla**

**-(tn)….-dijo Tom-vuelve!-dijo haciendo puchero **

**-Tom…. Volveré, te lo prometo- dije agachándome hasta quedar a la altura de el, y le besé la frente**

**-(tn) cuidate si?-dijo acercándose mi padre dándome un beso en la frente- no vayas lejos del campamento, por allá es peligroso**

**-si!-dije obedeciendo**

**-cuidate! Te quiero! –dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo**

**-mm… ya mama…-dije insistiéndole que ya no soy una niña pequeña como siempre me trata.- estaré bien no se preocupen volveré mañana al anochecer… se los prometo.**

**-bueno diviértete…..- dicho esas palabras, salí de mi hogar bajando por un camino, me di media vuelta y ahí estaba toda mi familia mirándome, transmitiéndome un mensaje con la mirada "te queremos" si!. Ese era el mensaje de eso estaba segura, pero en el instante en que me di vuelta para mirarlos por ultima vez en el dia, me sentí incomoda e insegura.. arrepentida de muchas cosas que he hecho en los días pasado.. la razón?, no lose.**

**-ya no se si quiero ir..-dije en susurros**

**-eeh?-dijo Ana interrogante, al parecer me escuchó diablos! ¬¬**

**-aah!.. no nada!**

**-estas segura?**

**-si! Estoy bien no te preocupes- le dije segura**

**-Chicas! No se queden a tras –gritó Daniel desde adelante, al parecer estábamos muy lejos, y corrimos donde ellos.-vamos juntos-dijo insistiendo**

**-esta bien … .3.-dijo Ana**

**-Bueno, que haremos?- dijo Alice entusiasmada**

**-haha! Pero aún no hemos llegado! U.u-dijo Ben**

**-ok.. ok!-dijo Alice **

**Pasaron las horas, nos fuimos caminando hacia la montaña y Ben, Alice, Danile, y Ana, ya estaban agotados, yo al parecer un poco, ya estoy acostumbrada a caminar por estos lugares**

**-(TN)…-dije agotada Alice-no estas cansada? **

**-mmm..?-dije observando sus gotas de sudor-bueno… si un poco**

**-un poco?!-dije Ana- eres la única aficionada por la adrenalina?**

**-jaja!, bueno.. si, pero no se preocupen falta poco-dije siguiendo el rumbo a la montaña y por fin habíamos llegado**

**Era un lugar hermoso, habían muchos arboles con frutos era en verdad maravilloso, alrededor habían plantas con frambuesas era en verdad algo emocionante, pasar la noche alrededor de la naturaleza y los ruidos de todo lo animal y salvaje. Íbamos caminando admirando el lugar y al lado había un pequeño acantilado que te llevaba a un rio, ese lugar parecía peligroso y nos apartamos lo mas que pudimos de el, hasta que luego de varios minutos encontramos el lugar adecuado para pasar la noche, Daniel y Ben armaron las tiendas y Ana , alice y yo, hacíamos una mesa con unas tablas que trajo Ana, preparando la comida, mientras los chicos hacían nuestras tiendas y camas... Sonaba graciosos pero a la vez era un favor del que estábamos muy agradecidas.**

**-Esta todo listo!-dijo Daniel contento-que hay para comer!-dijo chocando sus palmas**

**-bueno por el momento malvavisco ya que se hizo de noche así que no pidan mucho-dijo Ana**

**-esta muy oscuro-dije algo exaltada, -olvidaba decirles que le temo mucho a la oscuridad es un temor que llevo desde pequeña.-dije con las manos en mis ojos.**

**-en serio? (tn)… no lo sabíamos-dijo Alice**

**-lo siento por no contarles!-dije abrazando a Ana –olvide por completo la noche- Ben de repente llega con linternas…**

**-Ten-dijo pasándome una**

**-ahh!... no te preocupes tengo una en mi bolso-dije aliviada**

**-pues sácala-dijo Daniel**

**-no, no gastemos pilas tendremos solo estas 2 linternas que trajo Ben encendidas-dijo Ana**

**-esta bien-dije aliviada**

**-y bueno….(tn) prestanos tu telefono!–dijo Daniel – tienes buena música y videos! asi que préstanosla para escuchar canciones-dijo casi suplicando- además tiene una gran pantalla-dijo contento**

**-sii! Vamos-insistió alice y asentí a ello, usamos mi celular en medio de la nada, claro como se tenía suficiente bateria en el teléfono, se podía ocupar bastante tiempo ya que casi nunca se le termina por completo… no había cobertura en el lugar donde estamos, era lógico estamos en medio de la nada…me sentía aliviada y agradecida de que mis padres me compraran un teléfono así, y fue pasando el tiempo, mientras abusaban de mi celular y no paraban de reir viendo mis video descargados**

**-Bueno… suficiente, ahora es tiempo del show!-dijo Daniel y todos lo miramos interrogantes-**

**-que show?-dijo Alice**

**-(tn)….. cantar…. Con la guitarra que traje…. Recuerdan?-dijo Daniel.**

**-aah!-dijeron todos chasqueando los dedos.**

**-vamos (Tn), cántanos una canción! –dijo Alice saltando de alegría yo procedí guardando mi teléfono que al parecer no se le había agotado para nada la batería y comenzó el "show".**

**Pasaron las horas, se hizo mas helado el ambiente, era natural y acudimos a la fogata, todo iba de maravilla, Ana cantaba conmigo moviéndose a todos lados, parecía otra persona, alice, aplaude, como siempre timida, pero cuando quiere ser ella ,lo es, sin darnos cuenta Ben trajo unas latas de cerveza y comenzaron a tomar juntos, me refiero a Ben y Daniel, mis amigas se rehusaron ya que si quedan borrachos ellas los controlarían, seguimos divirtiéndonos y a la vez aliviadas ya que la cerveza no les hizo efecto, cuando Alice se pone de pie y le roba la guitarra a Daniel, se sienta y todos estábamos en silencio, y comienza a tocar, comenzó la fiesta…. No nos detuvimos Alice tocaba y gritaba era realmente gracioso, continuamos cantando junto a la guitarra de Daniel, haciendo cosas ridículas riéndonos sin parar, y al parecer Ben se pasó con las cervezas**

**-Bueno…-dijo algo mareado-juguemos a las ESCONDIDAS! –grito sin tomar en cuenta de que estábamos en medio de la nada…. Claro en medio de la nada asi que.. que tenía de malo?**

**-ssshhh!-le dijo Alice golpeándole con la guitarra y Ana y yo no evitamos reírnos a carcajadas.**

**-Auch!-dijo con los ojos semi-cerrados.**

**-estas borracho idiota! Ve a la tienda- Dijo enfurecida**

**- no estoy borracho!-dijo enojándose-quien esta borracho!**

**-ok… ok-dijo Daniel haciendo retroceder a Ben-juguemos una ronda!**

**-sii!-dijo Ben como un completo idiota**

**-ronda?-dije sin entender el asunto**

**-a las escondidas!-me contesta Alice**

**-aah….pero esta oscuro-dije preocupada**

**-no te preocupes no estas sola-dijo Ben riendo a carcajadas**

**-bueno supongo que llevaré mi bolso conmigo por si me pierdo.-dije segura**

**-pero es un gran bolso!-dijo Daniel-segura que cargarás con el?**

**-si! No esta tan pesado!-dije sonriente**

**-bueno comencemos! –dijo Ben saliendo corriendo- (tn) cuenta!- dicho esas palabras todos se miraron y salieron corriendo dejándome sola en la oscuridad**

**-eeh!... oigan! No me dejen!-dije asustada, y para variar Ben regresa con una botella de agua, apagando la fogata por completo, en ese momento lo odiaba con todo! no quería esto!...comencé a caminar en medio de la oscuridad, escuchando el sonido de las ramas siendo pisoteadas buscando en mi bolso mi celular tratando de iluminar el lugar-Ay no…. Chicos! Ya fue suficiente-dije exaltada, atormentada y con mi cuerpo temblando-chicos!-grite y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer,-ok… calmate no pasa nada-dicho esto 1,2,3 algo me toca el hombro y me empuja brutalmente a los arbusto 4,5,6 se escuchan las hojas alborotarse en todo mi rostro haciéndome pequeños rasguños y sin pensarlo dos veces me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo sin rumbo alguno, corriendo sin parar ,sin mirar adelante solo con el objetivo de alejarme del terror que sentí hace un momento….. no me importaba si me alejaba de los chicos, solo quería correr del miedo.**

**Luego de 5 minutos sin darse cuenta (tn) no se detenía y llego a un acantilado donde no llego a ver exactamente la distancia de este, se tropieza con una rama, cayendo al acantilado, lográndose sujetar de una rama pero era inútil ya que esta se rompe y hace que se dirija boca a bajo cayendo al rio helado y oscuro-aaah!-grita- ayud- no alcanzaba a terminar la palabra, ya que se ahogaba de a poco, emerge y traga un bocón de aire tratando de combatir al oxigeno, era un batalla por el oxigeno que no lograba conseguir, y estaba perdiendo, bajo suyo había una rama y acudió a ella para emerger-ayudaa!**

**-(tn)!- se escuchaba a lo lejos.**

**-chicoooss!-gritabas desesperada!-ayudaaa! Porfavor! ….. que alguien,- el rio hace que tu cuerpo se de media vuelta, entregándote una vista de una cascada de mas de 40 metros de altura, quedaste paralizada y no te movias… ya no tenías voz para gritar!**

–**porfavor-susurrabas- que alguien….-dijiste entre llantos y cerraste los ojos esperando tu hora y de a poco te ibas acercando a la cascada y… te caes- aaaaaaaaah!-tu voz se pierde en el acantilado cayendo bajo la cascada de golpe dejándote inconsciente, la corriente te llevó al fondo sin nada mas que contar, tu… ya estabas perdida.**

**El cuerpo giraba sin detenerse bajo el agua causa de la corriente, cada vez mas y mas…. Al fondo sin tener la oportunidad de ver la luz, pero era inútil… estaba inconsciente sin tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y siente como mi cuerpo es atraído al fondo causa de la corriente y me voy mas al fondo de manera brusca, ya… estaba todo oscuro.**

**El sol salió, los rayos de sol chocaban con tu rostro haciéndote despertar en algo suave y húmedo. Despertaste en la orilla de un rio, alrededor de puro césped.. y escuchas un grito**

**-aaah! Mama!...-se escucha un niño alejándose del lugar y tu tratando de abrir tus ojos, con la vista nublada y tu vestimenta toda mojada con piernas y brazos rajuñados. **

**-p…per…pero! Que es esto!-dijo un señora gritando con horror haciendo que despiertes exaltada**

**-aaah!...-dije poniéndome de pie, lo que provocó mareo haciendo que cayera al suelo nuevamente**

**-trae a tu padre y a tu hermanos!-dijo su madre espantada**

**-eeh!... se…ño-**

**(fuiste interrumpida)- no te muevas!... monstruo! **

**-que?!... monstruo?, disculpe?-dije con la voz cansada**

**-no hables! –me dijo apuntándome con un enorme palo**

**-esta bien!...-dije con la cara gacha-disculpe!... donde estoy?-dije agotada**

**-que pregunta mas estúpida! No me quieras pasar de idiota, no te escabullirás de esta!-dijo desafiante**

**-eeh?!-dije-no…. No.. usted no entiende, donde estoy!-dije recuperándome inmediatamente, recuperando el conocimiento y me pongo de pie de forma lenta y pacífica alzando la mirada, pude ver que esa ´persona vestía de manera antigua, su peinado, su vestimenta y su forma de hablar eran completamente distintos..-porfavor! Ayúdeme-dije llorando.-aah!-comencé a buscar mi bolso entre mis cadera… no estaba, miro por todos lados y a la vez examinando el lugar, estaba en la orilla del rio, mi bolso.**

**-NO TE MUEVAS!-me decía la señora**

**-solo voy por mi bolso!-dije con una cara atormentada**

**-bolso?-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza- y esa vestimenta?**

**-lo mismo le pregunto a usted-dicho eso, doy pasos hacia atrás y recojo mi bolso- este es mi bolso, revíselo si quiere no tiene nada que sea sospechoso!-dicho eso la señora se acerca aun con su enorme palo apuntándome la cara**

**-que es esto?-dijo untando mi bolso**

**-disculpe por favor necesito que me ayude!-dije exaltada y de repente veo a 2 niños y un señor acercándose a la señora!**

**-que sucede!?-pregunto el señor atormentado**

**-papa… ella-dijo el niño apuntándome con el dedo y el señor me miro con cara asesina y agarra su cuchillo apuntándome.**

**-noo…. Nono.. por favor! No!, no soy alguien que deba matar porfavor-dije dando pasos hacia a tras torpemente llegándome a caer, el señor se acerco mas y mas y me resigne a cerrar mis ojos. , sentí nuevamente los escalofríos, era mi hora, si! Mi hora había llegado.. pero… porque?!**

**-al parecer no se defiende-dijo uno de sus hijos "al parecer"?**

**-defenderme?-dije interrogante**

**-hey!, de donde eres?, que es esa vestimenta, que es eso que llevas en tus manos?-" se refería al bolso"**

**-pues yo?, ehh….-dije espantada al recordar lo que sucedió- recuerdo que me caí por un acantilado en una cascada, y luego desperté en este lugar!-dije espantada**

**-ya veo!, piensas que te creamos-dijo el señor**

**-pues les ruego que me crean ya que no soy ninguna amenaza señor, por favor créame!- comenzaron a mirarme fijamente, me examinaron rodeándome y mirándome de pies a cabeza -eeh!... disculpe.. donde estoy?**

**-aquí?... este lugar?-dijo la señora**

**-eeh… supongo…-dije**

**-estas en Trost!-dijo la señora encogiéndose de hombros con una cara resignada… comencé a cuestionar**

**-trost?, que es eso?-dije ignorantemente**

**-ja!, no me hagas reir-dijo el hermano mayor**

**-dado a lo que mis ojos ven…. –dijo el señor- eres débil**

**-pues eso es bueno?-dije tiritando-si no fuera débil me arrancarían la cabeza?**

**-si-dicho eso, cambio mi cara y me pongo seriamente**

**- no eres una amenaza-dijo el pequeño**

**- podrías decirnos quien eres? Y de donde vienes, porque yo nunca he visto a alguien con esa vestimenta, o que hable con ese acento o traiga esos accesorios.. y que tienes en la cara?, tus pestañas están negras y marcadas-dijeron interrogándome sin parar.**

**-antes que nada…. Debido a lo que veo…. Esto es antiguo..-dije con una mueca observando a mi alrededor**

**-disculpa?**

**-aah!.. lo siento!-dije avergonzada inclinando mi cabeza, comenzaron a surgirme preguntas, miles de preguntas, como, que lugar es este, porque es todo así de antiguo, como despierto en la orilla de un rio?, quienes son estas personas, porque quieren matarme, pero la pregunta mas importante surgió repentinamente, que tal vez me respondería a todas mis preguntas dado a algunos conocimientos en clases de historia, sobre la estructura y vestimenta que se usaba en la antigüedad, comencé a espantarme aunque sería loco y tonto que esté en la edad antigua? O quizás no…-disculpen… se que es loco pero…que año es este?-dije segura de que algo no andaba bien**

**-853-me dijo el niño pequeño y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, formándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-hahaha buena broma, uff! Dado a la seriedad de ustedes…. Creí… que era….. mentira?-dije, al parecer no mentían!, Que!? No mentían, era imposible, como?**

**-853 señorita!-dijo el señor**

**-y que sacamos mintiendo! -dijo la señora algo enojada**

**-QUE!?-dije… me quedé en blanco! Y me di media vuelta caminando alrededor del rio buscando una salida, me doy vuelta en dirección a la familia que me estaba interrogando-DONDE ESTOY?**

**Esho! :3 primer capitulo terminado! *O* waa! La tipa desesperada xD así actué en mi sueño ok?, ajaja bueno espero les haya gustado y comenten pliss! Para su amigable autora? No muerdo ;) bueno hasta el prox. Capitulo! Chao! :3**


End file.
